Electronic assemblies or assembly components are often plated or finished with a metal. Printed wiring boards and electrical leads are just some examples of many components that typically have a metal finish. Perhaps the most abundant metal composition for a plating or a finish has been lead/tin (PbSn). However, laws and directives recently passed in several countries encourage or require the elimination of lead by those procuring, designing, building, or repairing electronic assemblies. The restriction of lead use has generated a transition by many piece part and board suppliers from PbSn surface finishes to lead-free finishes such as pure tin.
Tin finishes may be susceptible to spontaneous growth of single crystal structures known as tin whiskers. Tin whiskers are cylindrical, needle-like crystals that may grow either straight or kinked, and usually have a longitudinally striated surface. Growth rates for tin whiskers vary, although rates from 0.03 to 9 mm/yr have been reported. Interrelated factors including substrate materials, grain structure, plating chemistry, and plating thickness may influence tin whisker growth rate. Although the whisker length depends on growth rate and sustained periods of growth, in experimental tests most measure between 0.5 and 5.0 mm, although whiskers having a length of more than to 10 mm have been reported. The growth mechanisms for tin whiskers are largely unknown, although it is widely believed that whisker formation and growth are correlated with stresses such as localized compressive forces and environmental stresses on the tin plating or finish. Additional factors that may influence tin whisker growth include the materials constituting the substrate underlying the tin, and specifically a significant difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion between tin and the underlying substrate material since such a difference may stress the tin.
Tin whiskers may cause electrical failures ranging from performance degradation to short circuits. In some cases, the elongate structures have interfered with sensitive optical surfaces or the movement of micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). Thus, tin whiskers are a potential reliability hazard. It is therefore desirable to provide materials and manufacturing procedures that mitigate the tendencies of pure tin and tin-containing solders, platings, and finishes to form tin whiskers. It is also desirable to provide such materials and methods that minimize the use of lead-containing compositions such as Pb/Sn solder.